


Fire

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Supernatural Fluff, supernatural angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: After the Mark took over Dean, turning him into someone you barely knew, you went to Sam for comfort. You both wanted Dean back, but you weren’t getting anywhere through research. You felt defeated and broken, watching Dean break all of his promises to you. You began to hate the man you used to love, and started to feel for the one struggling along side you.





	Fire

Six months.

That’s how long it’s been since the mark took over Dean. Your Dean.

He wasn’t your Dean anymore though. He was a Demon. A thing you hunted. A thing you killed.

Both you and Sam poured over hours of lore, trying to find a cure for his brother. At first, you were adamant about the research. You wanted your best friend and lover back. You wanted your Dean back. The one who was gentle, caring, and so sweet.

Sam let Dean stay in the bunker with you both just so Dean was still somewhat home. After a while, Dean betrayed you, broke you apart into so many pieces, you had no idea if there was ever going to be a point that you would be whole again.

You understood that the new Demon part of him was what was causing him to make these decisions, but at the same time, it was still somewhat Dean. It wasn’t a demon possessing him, Dean’s soul had literally turned into a demon’s soul.

Dean broke all of this promises to you. Always being by your side, you being his only girl, protecting you at all costs, keeping you safe.

He waltzed around the bunker will all sorts of half-naked women, smirking at you, knowing it broke your heart more and more with every woman. He was reckless when it came to your safety. You and Sam had decided to let him come along on a hunt a couple times, every time resulting in you having broke bones and deep cuts. You were just bait for him to use, he liked watching you get hurt.

You broke away from the research, a shell of a person. Even though this wasn’t your Dean, you were never going to be able to forgive him. He still knew what he was doing, he remembered his promises, he chose to do this. He liked watching you suffer.

Sam was there with you through everything. He was your shoulder to cry on, your outlet, and eventually your best friend. You felt like you didn’t deserve him in a way, but you both were struggling. You both needed each other.

In the beginning, when Dean really started to break away at you, he and Sam had gotten into a fight. Sam had just finished comforting you for an hour after seeing him walk in with his third woman of the week. You were in the bunkers kitchen, but you could hear their fight in the map room.

"Dean. Why are you doing this to Y/N?”

“Doing what?” You could almost hear the smirk on his face, making your blood boil and tears threaten to escape your eyes.

“You know what you are doing to her Dean. You’re hurting her. Not only mentally and emotionally, you are physically as well. What the hell is wrong with you? She was your everything, I would have thought that would have at least stayed the same when you became a black-eyed asshole.”

Dean laughed, loudly, “I’m not that same person anymore Sammy.” Tears were silently rolling down your face, “I don’t need Y/N. Not anymore.”

Sam sighed, exasperated, “One day you’ll wake up and realize how perfect she was. But when that day comes, she will be waking up next to the man that already knew.”

You could hear Sam walking away from Dean as he was laughing, making you run back to your bedroom before either of them could know you heard their whole fight.

Dean would leave the bunker for days, sometimes weeks at a time to help Crowley out, leaving you and Sam alone. Things eventually started to become more between the two of you, but you both always tip-toed around doing anything about it. You both didn’t know how Dean would react if he saw you two together.

Sam was different from his brother. He had a different warmth that radiated from him, warming the cold pit in your chest. He smelled earthy and slightly like cinnamon opposed to Dean’s leather and whiskey smell. Although he wasn’t as into brute force as his brother, he was intelligent. He quickly could solve problems and get you out of situations that could very well harm someone during hunts. His smile was contagious, causing you to smile along with him. Not to mention, he was good looking, both Winchesters were, but Sam didn’t show off his looks like his brother did. Most of all, he constantly showed you that he cared about you. Not that Dean didn’t, it’s just Sam was more open about it. He would show you in front of people anywhere, while Dean was more of a ‘behind closed doors’ carer.

Sam had slowly put you back together, gluing your broken pieces together.

Dean had been gone for a couple days, both of you had no idea when he would be back. You and Sam were sitting in the bunker’s library, sifting through lore. You were reading through lore of Norse God’s, while Sam was looking for a way to cure Dean completely, demon and mark.

You were so immersed in your book that you jumped slightly when Sam spoke, “Y/N?”

You looked over at him, the giant moose was softly smiling at you sweat forming on his head, “What’s up Sam?”

He cleared his throat, “What do you think about going out tonight? Get out of the bunker, grab some food?”

You smiled, “Like a date?”

He chuckled, “Yeah. I guess like a date.”

You went back to your lore and flipped the page, you could hear him sigh thinking you rejected him, “So what time are we leaving then?”

“Uh, wanna say six?”

You looked back up at him and raised your eyebrow, “I don’t have to dress up do I?”

He laughed, “No. No fancy places.”

You smiled at him, “Then it’s a date,” and winked.

He was still grinning when he looked back down to the book that was in front of him.

Six o'clock rolled around quickly. You had put on subtle makeup, pulled your hair up into a messy, but cute bun, and wore your classic jeans, combat boots, and flannel. But this was your nice flannel. It hadn’t seen a hunt yet, no tears, cuts or bullet holes were in this one. You wanted to look somewhat nice, this was the most effort you had put into your appearance in months.

You walked to the garage to meet Sam, his eyes trailed over you for a second, ending on your face, “You look beautiful Y/N.”

You blushed slightly and giggled, “Not as good as you.” You eyed him carefully, his classic combo of jeans, boots, and a flannel were on him. His flannel just accentuated his muscles in all the right ways. You caught yourself before you started to drool and walked to the door of Sam’s 2006 Dodge Charger. You were kind of surprised he had kept it, thinking it would remind him of his Soulless Sam phase. “Ready to go?”

He laughed, and opened the driver’s side door, “Yeah, let’s go.”

Sam drove you both to a local diner, small, slightly dated, but it had great food.

The waitress seated you both, eyeing Sam in the process. You couldn’t blame her, Sam was a good-looking man, but it caused slight jealousy to rise and resonate in your chest. It made you feel slightly better when Sam brushed off the waitress trying to flirt with him.

You both had ordered salads but decided to get a plate of loaded fries to share. Of course, the salads came out first, but it just made you guys eat slowly. You talked for long periods of time in between bites about dream vacation spots, local events you wanted to check out at some point and even joked around.

Nothing about hunting.

Nothing about Dean.

It was nice to forget about everything back at the bunker and be somewhat normal for once.

Dinner had seemed short, but when you looked at your phone, it was 8:40 PM. Your jaw dropped slowly, and you looked up at Sam, “Holy shit Sam. We’ve been here for almost 3 hours.”

He chuckled, “That’s what happens when you’re having fun,” he winked, causing you to blush. He threw cash on the table and stood up, extending his hand towards you, “Ready to go?”

You took his hand and giggled, “Why thank you good sir,” you winked, “Yeah I’m ready to go.”

You both didn’t let go of each other’s hands after you got up, or after you walked out of the dinner. You reluctantly let go of each other when you got to the car, only because you both needed to get in on opposite sides. As soon as you were buckled, your hand slid over the middle console and onto Sam’s thigh while he got buckled and started the car.

It was nice to be out with Sam. If someone told you five months ago that you would feel the way you do about Sam, you would have laughed.

You decided you weren’t going to tip-toe around this anymore. Who cares what Dean thinks? He said he didn’t need you anymore.

Sam’s hand found yours when he began to drive home, and he squeezed it softly. You were looking out the cars window when he squeezed your hand again and spoke, “What are you thinking about?”

You turned towards him, his gaze focused on the dark road ahead, “Us.”

His eyes left the road for a second, “Us?”

You looked out the windshield and sighed, “Yeah. Us. I don’t think we should just tip-toe around Dean anymore. Who cares what he thinks. He’s made it very clear that he doesn’t want or care about me.” Sam squeezed your hand again, “And honestly Sam?” You turned towards him, “I don’t want him either. I don’t care about him anymore.” You sighed and played with a free strand of hair that was in your face, “I care about you,” your voice quieted, “I want you.”

You both acknowledged you had feelings for each other months prior, but you didn’t know how Sam felt about things now.

He was silent for a while, mulling over what you said, which made you nervous. He looked at you briefly and smiled, “Okay.”

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, “Okay?”

He chuckled, “Yeah. Okay. Who cares what Dean thinks. We deserve to be happy.” He pulled into the bunkers garage, cut the engine and leaned towards you in the car. He left enough room for you to back out if you wanted to, but you closed the distance between the two of you. Your lips connected, sending a shiver down your spine. He lips were soft and gentle against your slightly chapped ones. You were a little embarrassed that you hadn’t put chapstick on before hand but, you could tell that he didn’t mind.

He broke the kiss, smiling, as you panted slightly, “Let’s go inside.”

You smiled and nodded. You both exited the Charger and walked towards the bunker door. Sam’s hand slipped easily into yours as you walked into the bunker.

It wasn’t long before you made it to the map room, you lead Sam over towards the table and sat on top of it, positioning him in between your legs. You smiled at his confused look, “I want to let things last a little, especially since no one’s home.”

He smiled and leaned towards you, your lips connected again, but harder and more passionate this time. You melted into him, your hands tangled into his hair, one of his hands on your face and the other on your back when you heard a gruff voice, “Get. Away. From. Her.”

Sam whirled around, in a protective stance in front of you, “When did you get back?”

You peaked around Sam’s massive frame to see Dean. Eyes black, chest puffing. “What do you want Dean?”

His eyes focused on you, turning back to their classic emerald green, “Why are you kissing my brother. You’re not his,” he hissed.

You hopped off the table, stood in front of Sam, crossed your arms over your chest and raised your brow at him, “Then whose am I?”

“Mine,” he growled.

“The fuck I am.” You walked towards Dean with your finger pointing towards him, “I am not yours Dean Winchester. Not anymore. You had your chance. You blew that months ago.”

His gaze hardened on you and his lips twisted into a smirk, “I know you love me though Y/N. Remember everything we used to talk about and say to each other?”

You laughed, “Yeah, I do. And remember the things you used to say to me, used to promise to me?” Your finger met Dean’s chest, “I don’t love you Dean Winchester. Not anymore. You broke me. You will never have me again.” You could tell your words were acid, or more like holy water and salt, towards him, but you didn’t care.

You turned away from Dean, his mouth agape. You grabbed Sam’s hand and smiled softly at him as he spoke to Dean, “I told you Dean. I told you this would happen.”

Dean’s eyes turned black and he lunged towards Sam. You jumped in front of Sam, hoping that Dean wouldn’t hurt you in this very moment. If he did, at least both you and Sam could kick his ass then and lock him in the dungeon for a while. You were looking forward to that.

Sadly, he stopped himself. He almost seemed human in that instant, but you knew better. Demon’s like to play games. Without saying a word, he turned on his heels up towards the bunker’s garage. You only assumed to go get Baby and leave, which you desperately hoped for, you wanted time alone with Sam.

Sam’s hand snaked around your waist, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder. You screamed and giggled at the sudden movement, playfully hitting Sam in the lower back and ass. A growl erupted from his chest, “Be careful Y/N. You’re playing with fire.”

You giggled, “Oh am I now?” You forced yourself over Sam’s shoulder, sliding down him and wrapping your legs around his waist as he walked. Your arms were lazily wrapped around his neck as your lips brushed up his neck, along his chin, and stopped just before his lips. You leaned back to look at Sam’s face, “Maybe I want to play with fire.”

His lips crashed into yours as he walked you both into his bedroom. He threw you on the bed and slowly crawled up towards you and growled, “Then fire is what you’ll get.”


End file.
